Media compilations include video and associated audio. In professionally produced media compilations, the audio of the media compilation is often synced with the video (e.g., similar tempo or speed). Oftentimes, such professionally produced media compilations require a professional to manually sync the audio and video by manually adjusting or modifying either or both media such that two media match each other. Such manual syncing can be time intensive and difficult.
With the ever increasing power of personal and desktop computers, typical users are creating media content at an ever increasing rate. For example, many users like to create media compilations from personal or home video by attaching one or more songs to the home video. However, because the typical user is not a professional, the creation of the media compilation can be overly complicated. For example, the typical user may not know how to sync a song to the home video and/or select suitable songs for the particular video.